


Undying Love

by TheSunsShadow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Dark, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Gore, High School, M/M, Mystery, Supernatural Elements, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunsShadow/pseuds/TheSunsShadow
Summary: In the town of White Dawn, everything is not what it seems. Vampires, witches, doppelgangers, vampire-hunters and supernatural beings will arise and destroy it all. Only love may yet save them all. Get sucked into the drama, mystery, adventure, deaths and twists crazier than you'll ever know. You have been warned.





	

Even before Nico ran into that jerk, Luke Castellan, he was having a weird and crappy morning. He had gotten up that morning, ready for the first day of his senior year at White-Ash High only find out that a terrible storm had been stirring since five a.m. The brown-eyed boy then decided to get ready for school and have a nice, warm shower only to discover that there was no hot water due to a burst pipe somewhere along their street.

After a freezing, cold and quick shower, Nico had gotten dressed into his favorite (and tightest) pair of black skinny jeans, a navy-blue t-shirt and slipped on a pair of Nike ankle-length sneakers, ensuring that his skinny jeans were tucked neatly into his sneakers. He made an attempt to neaten his already messy, black hair by combing it. After fifteen minutes of struggling, Nico gave up. He ended up with a hairstyle of neat deviation.

He looked around his room one more time: his bed, draped over with a black comforter and a few pillows, sat in the center of the room. A drawer flanked the bed on each side; the one on the left had a lamp placed on it and the other a few books and an alarm clock. A window, with a window seat and dark, indigo curtains, was situated across the bed. Directly the across the drawer with the lamp on it, sat Nico’s workstation: a desk with a computer and a printer, a chair and some of his textbooks. His backpack hung off of one side of the chair. Across the window seat, in the other end of the room, was where the brown-eyed boy’s closet, shoe drawer (he didn’t wasn’t his shoes and clothes in the same place, sue him) bookshelf and award stand stood.

The brown-eyed boy sighed, remembering the first book he had put onto his bookshelf – it was RRJ Tolkien’s _The Hobbit_. He had been so happy when his father had brought it home he bounced on the balls of his heels so much while he waited for his father to finally hand the book to him.

The brown-eyed boy got up, reached for his backpack and slipped one strap over his shoulder. He also made sure to grab his brown Aviator jacket because it seemed to be really cold outside. He reached for the door and exited his room.

Closing the door behind him, he made his way across the hall, viewing the pictures hung on the walls over the years. There was one of their family in Italy, one of him and his mother at an awards ceremony, one of him and his dad fishing at the nearby lake, one of him with his friends Reyna, Jason, Piper, Will, Frank and Annabeth and his favorite: a picture of him and his, recently deceased, older sister, Bianca. She was beautiful. Her dark eyes, pitch-black hair and olive-toned skin contributed only to her outer beauty. She was a beautiful soul, really. Nico was so broken when he saw her body in the coffin that fateful day of her funeral. Her skin was paler than usual and there were two odd piercings on her neck, right on her jugular … the brown-eyed boy decided not to dwell on it too much. He made his way down the staircase, his hand gliding over the banister until he reached the kitchen where his mother was preparing some breakfast.

His mother was rather beautiful. She had the same dark hair and dark eyes as Bianca but her skin tone was slightly more tanned compared to Bianca’s. Her hair fell in ringlets just below her shoulders. Today she wore a pair of blue jeans, a crisp white tank top and pair of simple sandals – for now. Deep red lipstick donned her lips and she smiled her perfectly white smile when she turned around and noticed Nico.

“Good morning, Nico.” His mother said. “Sleep well?”

“Morning mom. Yep.” Nico replied.

Their breakfast nook was pretty cool, really. Well, the entire kitchen was pretty cool, really. The hard, wooden floors were amazingly shiny, the faucet and sinks really went well with everything. So did the refrigerator and all of the countertops and other stuff. Nico was too annoyed with having to go to school and sleepy so he just took a seat at the nook.

“What’s for breakfast?” Nico asked.

“Pancakes,” The brown-eyed boy’s mother replied.

“Yum.”

A few minutes later, breakfast was served. A few pancakes on a plate, stacked onto each other, and some maple syrup was served. His mom handed him a fork and Nico began munching away.

“So do you need a ride with your father or are you going to take a walk with Reyna?” his mom asked while she got out a pitcher of orange juice from the refrigerator.

“Taking a walk with Rey. It doesn’t seem like it’s going to rain after the earlier, so I don’t mind walking.” The brown-eye boy replied.

His father, speak of the devil, just walked into the breakfast nook, on the phone. Today he wore his pristine black suit, a blood-red tie, a black dress up shirt and pair of black, leather shoes. His black briefcase was in hand. He walked all the way to where Nico’s mom was standing and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Morning Maria,” he said softly.

“Morning Hades.” She replied.

Nico’s father walked over to the brown-eyed boy, ruffled his hair and was out of the door, still yelling, “I don’t care! Just sort it out!” into his smartphone.

Nico chuckled as he finished the last of his pancakes. After downing a glass of orange juice, he kissed his mother goodbye and walked out the door. Their house was a simple double-story home, like most of the others in the town of White-Ash, with bushes surrounding the house. It was a very cliché American townhouse, really. A narrow stone path cut across the green lawn to the sidewalk. A simple wall about six feet high and a few feet away from the house separated the houses from each other. The driveway that led up to the garage was now vacant because Nico’s dad had just left for work.

The sky was quite dark, making the morning look rather gloomy. The brown-eyed boy sighed as he made his way across the lawn. Kids were already leaving their houses considering it was seven fifteen a.m. Some of them, Nico recognized. The school wasn’t that far away so they didn’t make use of the school bus. It was only used on rainy days for the students who didn’t have means of private transportation.

Suddenly, Nico noticed a crow flutter above him and perch itself of a nearby streetlight. It looked at the brown-eyed boy with its beady eyes and cawed at him. The brown-eyed boy was rather startled but made no attempt to look away from. Strangely enough, it seemed just as interested in the raven-haired young boy as he was intrigued by it. It continued to stare at him and caw at him. Just as the brown-eyed boy was about to turn away, a familiar voice called out to him.

“What are you staring at?” the voice was sharp, confident and sounded as if it were in control. The brown-eyed boy chuckled when he turned around and saw Reyna Avila-Ramirez Arellano. She was still pretty hot like she always was – not that Nico would ever acknowledge such things. She wore an indigo t-shirt a tight black jeans and a pair of white Converse sneakers. Her complexion reminded Nico of an ancient Egyptian who hadn’t worked in the sun at all, and whose skin was tanned just perfectly and her eyes were dark like his. Her hair was tied into a side ponytail, falling over her left shoulder.

“Reyna!” Nico exclaimed as he sauntered over to her and threw his arms around her. She was still taller than him – damn it – and her posture was prefect as always. Her hair smelled like lavender, like always, and she held him tightly.

“How are you?” Nico asked when she let him go.

“I’m okay. Happy to finally see senior year.” She replied. “How was summer vacation?”

Reyna fell into step with Nico as they continued walking along sidewalk.

“It was okay.” The brown-eyed boy said quietly.

“And have you and your family recovered …?” she ventured.

“Honestly? I’m not sure.”

They were silent after that. Bianca’s death had taken the greatest toll on Nico. She was probably his best friend and it nearly ruined the brown-eyed boy. Somehow, the crow that the brown-eyed boy had seen earlier crept back into his thoughts. There was something odd about that crow – the way it stared at him, the way it seemed to beckon him to follow it … he shuddered. He decided not to dwell on it. Unfortunately, this was when he ran into that jerk, Luke Castellan.

He was a tall, blond, muscular guy who was rumored to be on the Junior Varsity football team – and school had barely begun! His eyes were cold and blue. He had a good, equal tan and always wore an annoying smirk. Being gay, Nico had to admit that he _did_ find him hot. The blond did dress really well, too. Today, he wore a pair of blue jeans, a crisp white t-shirt that hugged his muscular frame tightly and a pair of white, Nike sneakers. He had that annoying grin plastered onto his face. His backpack hung from his left shoulder. The blond had been his tormentor since Junior High. He fell into step with the duo and walked on the right of the brown-eyed boy. Reyna, that coward, had moved to Nico’s left when she saw him. Apparently, he had to learn how to fight his own battles.

“Well if it isn’t Nico,” Luke said, almost mechanically, with that irritating grin.

Nico sighed. Reyna stayed silent. Well, that was expected. “Hello, Luke.” Nico said flatly, inching closer to Reyna.

They were passing the last house on Nico’s street when the blond spoke up again. “Say, you still gay?”

The brown-eyed boy rolled his eyes at the blond. “Sexual orientation isn’t something that changes over ninety-something days. Neither did my sister’s death affect my sexual orientation.”

The blond looked a bit stunned, but out on a mask of calm instead. “I just wanted to say that … I’m sorry for your loss. And for everything else.”

“Oh.” Was about all Nico could say. “That’s … _nice_ of you.”

Luke nodded, then he walked off, crossing the street, when he saw one of his friends. Nico assumed it was a friend of his.

“That was …” Reyna said, trailing off.

“Weird.” Nico finished.

“Well, we have arrived!” Reyna said.

It was true. Their school was there, staring at them, daring them to enter and learn more and make a better future for themselves. It was a combination of four, large redbrick buildings in the shape of a X. It was fairly simple to understand, really. The largest building was the auditorium and the rest sufficed for classrooms, gymnasium and locker rooms, et cetera. Thankfully, there was no swimming pool. Nico sighed.

“I missed school,” the raven-haired boy told Reyna.

“Yeah,” the dark-haired girl replied.

Nico smiled upon noticing the rest of their group walking out of the student parking area walking towards them. There was Frank Zhang, a huge Asian guy with a buzz cut and warm brown eyes. He was stocky but very kind and warm. Today he wore a grey tee, a pair of black jeans and a pair of grey Nike sneakers.

Then there was Jason Grace. He was practically the perfect all-American guy in their group with his close-cropped blond hair, electric blue eyes a small crescent-shaped scar above is upper-lip and chiseled facial features. He had a muscular stature but didn’t really show it off. Today, he wore a purple tee, a pair of blue jeans and white sneakers.

Next, there was Jason’s girlfriend. Piper McLean. She was of Cherokee descent and very kindly. She was very pretty, with her choppy brown hair, kaleidoscope-like eyes and defined facial features. Today, she had let her hair down, wore her favorite turquoise sleeveless top, a pair of black stockings and black suede boots. She held onto Jason’s arm, smiling as they made their way over.

Then, there was Annabeth Chase. Nico liked her the most from their group. She understood him the most, really. Her blonde hair fell well past her shoulders in loose curls and her stormy grey eyes could really make anyone avoid her. She had a nice enough smile, though. Today, she wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a stylishly faded blue tee and a pair of Converse sneakers. She waved at Nico and Reyna. The brown-eyed boy waved back.

Lastly, there was Will Solace. He was a nuisance, really. He kept hitting on Nico all the time, but the brown-eyed boy rebuffed the blond’s advances. Will was cute, in a childish way. He had slightly long, curly blond hair that fell in bangs just above his eyebrows, cerulean blue eyes and a cute smile – kind of like the young Ross Lynch from _Austin and Ally_. He had an athletic figure and always wore bright colors. Today he wore that annoying orange tee, a pair of faded blue jeans and white sneakers. He smiled like a maniac as the group made their way to Nico and Reyna. He also had a bunch of gift bags dangling from his left hand.

“Hey, guys!” Jason said as soon as he reached the group. Jason greeted both Reyna and Nico with a warm hug followed in the same manner by Piper, Annabeth and Will. Frank just hugged Reyna – if you could call it that – and patted Nico on the back affectionately.

“Hey, Jay.” Nico said.

“So how have you all been?” Reyna asked.

“Good,” Frank said. “Visited my grandmother in Canada.”

“It was okay. My dad remarried. Got two stepbrothers now.” Annabeth said.

“Really?” Nico asked.

“Yeah. They’re so damn annoying, though.”

“Well, I had practiced a bit of baseball, hung out with some friends from Varsity.” Jason said.

“I was with my dad,” Piper said. And she needn’t elaborate any further. They all understood what Piper had to go through when she visited her dad.

“And _I_ had lots of fun at my parents’ new villa in Venice! It was pretty fucking awesome. Lots of people willing to be fucked too, but, alas. My heart only belongs to one.” Will exclaimed, staring pointedly at Nico.

“How nice,” Nico said flatly.

“Uh huh!” Will proceeded. “I got you guys souvenirs too!” The blond brought out a bunch of bags he had been holding earlier and handed everyone in the group. Nico accepted it and brought out a carnival mask. One half of the mask was black whereas the other was white. The side that was black had intricate patterns crafted into the edges and surrounding areas it with gold and extended outwards at the upper edge giving it a very cool, sharp look. The gold finally moved from its intricateness to surround the eyeholes like _kohl_ – the way the ancient Egyptians wore it. The white side of the mask – which was the left – was plain and simple except for the golden outline around the eyehole like _kohl_.

“Wow.” Nico mumbled. “This is awesome, Will. But honestly, I can’t actually wear it …”

The brown-eyed boy looked up to find out that he was actually the only one who had gotten a mask. The rest of the group had gotten mini-trinket versions of the Eifel tower. Jason looked up at the brown-eyed boy and smirked. Will wagged his eyebrows at him and he sighed. Stuffing the mask back into the gift bag, Nico chuckled.

“Thanks, Will.” The raven-haired, pale boy said.

The blond’s eyes widened at Nico. “You like it?”

Nico nodded. The brown-eyed boy was sure that idiot of a blond was celebrating internally. He rushed forward, wanting to hug the pale boy, but Nico took a step back. Clearing his throat, he spoke up.

“We should –” The brown-eyed boy was cut off midsentence when he noticed an odd car pulled into the student parking. It was almost as black as night and had a silver license plate, which obviously made heads turn. It was a sleek … what was it, anyway?

Will let out a low whistle. “Someone rich, other than yours truly, will be attending this lame school. That’s a, holy shit, that’s a Jaguar!”

Nico sighed, staring at the car while the group began talking again. The car’s engine was shut off and a lot of the students who saw it began whispering, murmuring and pointing. Some of them even gasped – mostly the girls – and wanted to see who the driver really was. The brown-eyed boy couldn’t really see past the windshield but really wanted to know who it was. Someone who owned such an expensive car must have been interesting, right?

 Finally, the driver’s door opened. Naturally, everyone stared. A muscular, tanned and toned hand held onto the door. It seemed as though the person was searching for something in their car before they stepped out. The guy finally gout of his car. Nico gasped. He had wavy, windblown black hair, a gorgeous set of full, pink lips, a perfect pair of sea-green eyes that could probably attract _anyone_! His cheekbones were high, chiseled and regal, almost. He had a very muscular torso an overall muscular figure. Nico could tell because of the tightness of the guy’s navy blue tee. He wore a pair of black jeans that clung loosely to his legs and a pair of greyish Nike sneakers. Basically, he was _really_ hot and Nico was having a hard time standing up straight.

“Don’t stare _so_ hard,” Reyna chided just as the guy’s eyes landed on Nico. The brown-eyed boy blushed and turned away just in time to catch Will staring hard between Nico and the new guy.

“Whatever, Rey.” Nico said, dismissing her smirk. “Let’s just get to homeroom, _please_?”

Reyna chuckled as she said goodbye to their group and made their way to the school building. When they were finally in, Nico grabbed Reyna’s hand and headed over to their lockers – which were right near homeroom. Word about the new guy must have traveled fast because students were already talking about him.

“Did you see the new guy? He’s so freaking hot!”

“I wonder if I can get him in bed …” that must have been Drew Tanaka, the school’s local prostitute.

“Damn, I wish I had _that_ in my life!”

There was much more being said but it was all silenced, so much so, so that you could hear a pin drop. Why? Because the new guy had just walked into the building. There were a few gasps but he just cleared his throat, threw on a smile and walked to the office as if he was completely used to those kinds of reactions from people.

“Wow,” Nico muttered as he opened his locker, grabbing a few textbooks.

“I know.” Reyna said, slamming her locker shut.

The duo finally made their way to homeroom where they were greeted with the usual: Luke Castellan and his gang crowding the back of the room. Strangely, he smiled at Nico. The brown-eyed fumbled with his mouth before throwing the blond a tiny, flustered smile. Then, there were the fun types like the Stoll twins and such and not forgetting the girls Kinzie, Thalia, Phoebe and gang chatting up a storm. Then there was Khione, a girl who reminded Nico of Bianca since she looked a lot like her but was very mean and cold to most people. Nico sighed, taking a seat up front. Reyna took the seat behind him. Khione sat to the brown-eyed boy’s left, Thalia sat to Reyna’s right and Kinzie to the girl’s left.

Their teacher finally came in. She was kind but stern. Her name was Mrs. Chase – Annabeth’s mom. She barely looked like Annabeth, though. Her hair was darker – almost brown – and fairly straight. She had the same grey eyes but they held no warmth, really. She wore a grey pantsuit and a pair of black high heels. After a few minutes of talking to the class, the new guy suddenly stepped into the class. A collective gasp from mostly the girls, and Nico being the only exception, went out from the class. Mrs. Chase glared at the class, silencing most of them.

“Ah, Perseus Jackson I presume?” Mrs. Chase asked.

Percy Jackson nodded. “But, please. Just Percy.”

His voice reminded Nico of the sea – strong and powerful yet somehow gentle and calming.

“Sit next to Nico, then.” Mrs. Chase decided after a few seconds.

Nico timidly raised his hand and Percy smiled – so dashing, Nico had trouble keeping himself from falling off of his chair. The sea-green eyed young man took the seat next to Nico. The brown-eyed boy blushed, but looked away and tried concentrating on what Mrs. Chase was saying. Boy, this was going to be difficult.

* * *

 

Finally, it was lunch time. Nico had forgotten how taxing school could be on one’s mind sometimes. The brown-eyed boy sighed as he made his way over to the cafeteria which also served as the auditorium now. Apparently, the principal – Mr. Brunner – felt that they had to make better use of their campus. The brown-eyed boy quickly found his usual group and grabbed the seat next to Reyna. Unfortunately, that blond idiot, Will, had decided to move away from his conversation with Jason and sit next to the brown-eyed boy. Nico sighed and leaned away from the blond.

It was at that exact point that Nico had realized that he hadn’t gotten any lunch … how stupid of him. Sighing again, the brown-eyed boy got up and made his way over to the lunch line and grabbed a tray. There were only a few students in the line which was good. What was, however, not good was the fact that Percy had joined the line. Percy tossed the raven-haired boy a smile and the brown-eyed boy coughed into his fist and looked away.

            “Way to make a guy feel welcomed.” Percy muttered. “I would have at least expected someone in the same class as me to be a little friendlier than most.”

The brown-eyed boy blushed. “Sorry,” Nico apologized. “I’m not a good people person.”

The sea-green eyed young man chuckled. “This coming from the guy who’s friends with the football captain, Mathlete and Decathlon Captain, hockey captain, head cheerleader, netball captain and editor for the school newspaper? Oh, yes. You’re _definitely_ not a people person.”

Nico felt like a tomato about to burst. “Um, yeah. Hey, that’s Jason, Annabeth, Frank, Piper, Reyna and Will respectively.” Nico observed. “How did you know? You’ve only been in our school for, like, a few hours.”

It was Percy’s turn to blush. “Trust me, I’ve had a _really_ weird day.”

If Nico had been paying more attention, he would have realized that he and Percy were the only ones in the lunch line and that a) the lunch lady was giving him an exasperated look and b) almost the entire school was staring at them in ravenous silence. Nico cleared his throat as he got his lunch and paid for it. He waited for Percy as the sea-green eyed young man followed suit.

“So, um, wanna come sit with us?” Nico asked. “I’m sure even though you’re already super popular, no one’s been brave enough to ask you.”

Percy feigned a gasp. “Are you a psychic?”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a moron. My invitation stands open.”

The sea-green eyed boy considered the offer. “Sure, as long as your friends don’t mind.” He said as he nodded over to Nico’s table. His friends were staring a bit too hard.

“They won’t.” Nico said icily. “If anyone does, they can sit on the floor by the trashcans.”

Percy let a loud laugh that earned a few more stares. “Wicked sense of humor you got there.”

Nico blushed. Was that seriously the only thing he’d ever do around Percy?

They finally made their way over to Nico’s table. “So, guys we have a guest at our table. Hopefully he won’t run away screaming when he finds out about our dirty little secrets and Will’s potty mouth.”

Everyone at the table, save for Will, burst out laughing.

“Move over Will,” Nico said as he reassumed his seat.

Will was about to protest with his potty mouth but obeyed when Nico shot him a murderous look that said, “Disobey me and I’ll destroy your newspaper.” The blond moved along where he was previously and Percy sat next to Nico.

Almost immediately, Percy was drowned in a clamor of questions, all of which Nico promptly excluded himself from. Of course, Will did so as well, stabbing his mash potatoes over and over murderously while trying to glare at Percy and pout at the brown-eyed boy. Unfortunately, it failed to work in the blond’s favor. After about fifteen minutes of answering questions and setting some stuff straight, Percy was done – well sort of, anyway. Naturally, the raven-haired boy rejoined their discussions after sipping some water from his bottle.

“Sorry about that,” Nico said. “My friends are rather inquisitive. I, on the other hand, am an awesome person you can’t help but admire and adore.”

“Yeah, right.” Reyna snorted. “And I’m, like, the nicest person I know.”

Laughter resounded around their table. Honestly, people shouldn’t stare so hard at their table just because of Percy. Then again, everyone always stared at their table. Even Drew Tanaka. It was practically something everyone had to. Heck, there was a serious competition beginning to build between Jason, Annabeth and Nico since either of the trio was expected to be Valedictorian at the end of the school year. The brown-eyed boy grunted. He hated his life.

“Anyway,” Percy said after the laughter died down, “What do you guys do here for fun?”

“In White-Ash?” Jason asked. “Probably nothing. But that won’t stop us. Nope, we’ll _invent_ something for us to do if we have to.”

It was true. White-Ash didn’t have that many fun things to do for the kids. Heck, there wasn’t even a recreation center in their town! Even if there _was_ anything to do in White-Ash, Nico doubted that the parents of the older kids would actually allow their children to hang out till late like other normal parents because of the weird rumors surrounding the city. Buy that was for another time. The last of it was forgotten when Bianca was buried a few months ago. The brown-eyed boy didn’t want to open any old wounds so he stayed silent on the matter and refocused his concentration on completing his lunch.

Then he noticed the ring on Percy’s left hand. It was on his index finger and it was rather beautiful. The band itself looked like it was fashioned from some kind of unknown back metal and was rather thick. Atop the band sat a turquoise stone that looked like a sideways oval with a weird, long curved shape protruding from either side. It looked pretty cool but also really old at the same time. It almost looked ancient and Nico felt entranced by it. He almost reached out to touch but caught himself at the last second when someone called his name.

“Hmm?” Nico said.

“Nico!” Reyna hissed.

The brown-eyed boy was jolted out of his thoughts. “What?”

“Oh,” she said, suppressing a smile. “Did I interrupt you daydreaming?”

Nico’s eyes widened like saucers. The he blushed. “No. Just thinking, I guess.”

“What about?” Will asked.

“It’s nothing.” Nico said, waving the question off. “Where were you guys?”

“Talking about hanging out in the future,” Percy answered.

“Oh, that’d be nice.”

All too soon, lunch was over and everyone had to return to class. Sighing, Nico stood up. He stretched a bit and slipped his backpack onto his shoulder. He hated school. Did he mention that?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, welcome. Gaze upon my new work. I do hope that you have thoroughly enjoyed my return to the fanfiction world! It's been a long while but I do hope that I've not grown rusty. Let me know what you think, dears! Things will get fun. I solemnly swear. Just beware. I have the tendancy to lure people into a false sense of security, hope and love before slamming them with ... I shouldn't say. SUBSCRIBE, COMMENT, LEAVE KUDOS AND ENJOY! *evil laughter* I'll try and update soon, I promise!


End file.
